Stories of Humanity's Strongest
by xXDreadXSpiritXx
Summary: These are the untold stories of events occurring with the Survey Corp and its strongest members; the 104th. (Mostly a lot of drabble of my favorite ships and maybe some AU ) (Leave critiscism.)


"Corporal Levi!" There was a knocking at the door.

Sunlight flooded the room. The ray of light landed perfectly on Levi's face. His eyes slowly opened. He squinted from the harsh light. He propped himself up on his elbows and yawned. Levi pushed his legs off the bed and sighed. The knocking got louder each second. It was probably one of the dumbass, newer cadets who obviously did not know how things worked around here. He stood up and gradually made his way to his door.

"Corporal!" The knocking was louder.

"What do you want, brat?" Levi groaned and opened his door and stepped back to see a young boy's face. The kid stood at attention and saluted. He didn't look older than twelve.

"Commander Erwin requests that you go to his office."

"Are you a new cadet?" Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir."

"Figures," He sighed "Go tell Erwin I'll be up in a minute."

"Yes, sir!" The cadet took off down the hall.

Levi made his signature _Tch_ sound and closed his door. He moved to his wardrobe and looked inside for his uniform. '_My only day off and yet I still have work to do..' _He just stared at his clothing. Most of the gaze was upon the Survey Corp emblem.

The emblem that has been on the bodies of many people who have been killed but whether or not it was in vain was up to their newest recruit. It was humanity's last hope, or it's what everyone was saying at least. His name is Eren Jaeger. Eren was also the newest recruit of Squad Levi. His teammates seemed to have taken a liking to him for the most part, especially Erd.

Erd did his best to protect Eren. It was all after when Eren was trying to help Hanji with her experiment but couldn't turn into a titan, but when he tried to pick up a spoon his arm was that of a titan. The whole squad went on high alert and raised their blades against them. It was when Levi ordered them to stand down to realize that Eren wasn't a threat. As a way to apologize, they all bit around their thumb they way he does to titan-shift. Since then, whenever Eren had trouble with something Erd would take care of it. They were like brothers.

Petra was kind of like a mother figure or sister to him. She was always so caring and full of joy. Whenever Auruo would tease or harass Eren, Petra would jump in and take care of business. It amused Levi whenever they argued. A smirk would always end up on his face somehow. It ended with Auruo nearly biting his tongue off.

Gunther was still as cautious as ever with Eren. In his defense, he wasn't one to trust anyone besides his squad. In the end, however, they worked together like a well oiled machine. A slight, what could be considered a smile, appeared on his face when remembering all the good times they had together. It may not have seemed like it but he always liked to spend time with them. He may seem emotionless to every soldier and citizen that have seen or heard of him but when it came to his squad mates it was always like they could read his mind and see the little bit of happiness or anger in his head as well as the respect he has for them.

Levi returned from memory lane and saw his uniform spread out on his bed. After five or so minutes of getting dressed he was finishing buttoning up his dress shirt and adjusting his service jacket. After slipping on his boots he looks in the mirror and examines his uniform for any mistakes. His collar was wrinkled and not neatly done. Just as he was about to redo his collar there was another knock on his door. Levi sighed and was getting annoyed at all the interruptions.

"Just come in," He was just irritated now.

"Captain," The female voice sounded very familiar "I brought you some coffee." Levi turned his head to see one of his squad mates; Petra. His head shot up. '_Petra? What's she doing here?_' He thought.

"Oh thank you, Petra." Levi didn't look at her and continued to fix his collar. After failing the second time he cursed under his breathe. He gave himself the death glare in the mirror. No one was safe from the scoldering look of disappointment. Even those of military police feared Levi. The Survey Corp was scared shitless of him because they knew of his potential the best out of the entire military.

"Need some help, Captain?" Petra was trying to stifle her laughter and he noticed but decided to push it aside.

"No," Levi was pinching the ridge of his nose "I don't need any help."

"It sure looks like you do," She placed the coffee on the desk and moved to Levi "What's so important that you have to lose days of sleep?"

"I don't need help," He gritted his teeth.

"Well I am going to help you," She sounded dead serious "Now answer my question."

"Humanity, paperwork, the normal." He gave up and lifted his head to make it easier for her to adjust the collar perfectly.

"Well it is certainly taking its toll, you must be stressed." She smiled warmly at him and folded the collar neatly all around.

"Tch, me stressed?" Levi rolled his eyes.

"Is that why you could hardly get your collar correctly and your uniform is dirty," Petra raised an eyebrow.

"I was able," He muttered and his eyebrow arched.

"Then why accept my offer for help then?"

"I didn't, I just gave up,"

"So, accepting my help then,"

Levi didn't say a word; he just giver her his signature glare. Petra just kept on smiling and fixing his uniform. He lost his glare and looked at her almost curiously. The way she was taking care of him reminded him that she was the first and only one who did this for her. He would've loved to have her fix everything that was wrong with him, and he knew there was plenty, he had to get to Commander Erwin and there wasn't enough time. She did bring him coffee however. Erwin can wait five more minutes. The auburn haired girl saw how deep in thought the Captain was and her smile slowly disappeared. Work really was having some damage on him. She feared that he wouldn't be able to perform his job correctly and would end up dead from exhaustion or the titan.

She decided she was going to help him relax, somehow. One question that was on her mind was how many days did he skip sleeping? In her mind she was yelling at him to get some rest but on the outside she was just watching him and his behavior. Petra snapped her fingers twice in front of his face.

"Hm?"

"Do I need to be nursing you from now on?" She giggled at his reaction.

"I don't need a nurse," Levi yawned and fought to keep is eyes opened.

"That may be but you do need some sleep," Her tone went dead serious instantly "Drink the coffee."

"What?" Levi was taken aback from the sudden change of mood.

"The coffee I brought you...drink it," She nodded towards the mug that had steam rising from the dark liquid.

"You're a piece of work..." Levi muttered reaching for the drink.

"What was that?" Petra placed her hands on her hips.

"I said you're a piece of work," His eyes caught hers.

"Listen here you short piece of-" She stopped herself then decided to storm out of the room.

"Tch, bitch." He took a sip of the coffee.

After a minute of thinking Levi set the mug down and just stared at it guiltily. '_She did take the time to make it for me and bring it up here. I should apologize..'_ He shook his head pushed the thought aside but it kept coming back to him. After a minute or so of being conflicted he decided he would apologize later. At the moment Commander Erwin has some stupid shit to talk to him about. Levi sighed and stepped out of his room making his way to the Commander's Office. _'I wonder how the brat's morning was going so far.' _Brat always meant Eren of course.

* * *

"Good morning, Eren." Connie and Sasha said together as they sat down at the same table.

"Good morning," Eren looked up from his newspaper and smiled at his two comrades.

"Sneaked you some bread," Sasha pulled out a large bread and tossed it to him.

"Thank god," He caught the bread and savagely began to munch on it.

"You didn't eat?" Connie's eyes widened.

"I couldn't because I never had the time." Eren said with his mouthful.

"Captain Levi again?" Sasha and Connie both asked.

"You have no idea," He barely swallowed.

"Close your mouth when you eat...that's just gross," Jean said as he sat down next to Sasha and Connie with his tray.

"Piss off," Everybody almost couldn't understand Eren from all the bread he was chewing.

"Watch the tone or else, Jaeger." Jean scoweled.

"Or else what?" A familiar female voice said that sent shivers down Jean's spine.

"You fucked up, Jean." Connie muttered. Jean elbowed him in the side roughly.

"I-I uh, hey, Mikasa." Jean gulped as the Raven haired girl sat down next to Eren. Everyone else at the table tried to stifle their laughter.

Things grew awkward as everyone at in silence. Mikasa scooted over next to Eren and saw what he was reading. Now everybody was curious as to what he was reading because he never really reads anything. Eren looked up slightly and saw that everyone was just staring at him. There were no words to describe how uncomfortable he felt. Everyone continued to stare at him. The only bookworm in the group was Armin.

"Good morning everyone," Armin smiled towards the table his friends sat at.

"Good morning, Armin." Eren said looking up.

"Oh dear, it is finally happening." Armin's face went grim as he sat down next to his best friend.

"What's happening?" Eren noticed even Armin was staring at him now.

"Y-you're reading," Everyone said in unison.

"I can read ya know.." His eyebrows furrowed and he flipped a page.

"Yeah they know, they're just giving you a hard time, Eren." Everyone looked to see Reiner and Bertholdt looking along with Eren.

"Well anyways now that mostly everyone is here, I thought you all would like to know that Commander Erwin announced he has a surprise for those of us in the Survey Corp," That caught everyone's attention.

"What kind of surprise?" Connie was reaching for the newspaper.

"I don't know he hasn't announced what it was yet," Eren leaned back to keep Connie from getting the paper.

"I hope it's something good," Jean scoffed.

"It probably is if the commander is planning it," Armin shrugged.

Everyone continued to eat the food that was currently on their trays. Their faces showed curiosity from what was being planned for them. As soldiers neither of them knew what to expect. Most of them just hoped it was less work time so they could have a chance to relax. They all knew that was very unlikely.

* * *

"You are planning what now?" Levi's tone was angry.

"A Survey Corp military ball," Erwin had his usual light smile.


End file.
